Friendly New Neighborhood (title may be changed)
by DeltatotheDMZ
Summary: (AU) 15 year old Peter Parker moves to Royal Woods, with intent on becoming the town's true hero. Problem is, there are superheroes already in the area known as the "Full House Gang". Peter must deal with the Gang's presence in the town, but the Gang doesn't appreciate this new "Spider-man" and are unaware of his intentions. They both must deal with crime or turn against each other
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first fanfic, please don't shit on me. Criticism is welcome, I really only do this for fun anyways. I just go on and make up things along the way, so some abilities and characters may be altered.**

 _ **Rights owned by Marvel and Nickelodeon**_

 **Superhero Powers, Weapons and Identities:**

 **The High Card AKA Lori Loud:** Flight and slightly enhanced strength

 **The Eleven of Hearts AKA Leni Loud:** Flight and Energy blasts and wears mask similar to High Card's. Everything else is the same

 **The Night Club AKA Luna Loud:** Sonic Scream, Her Axe and jetpack, and also wears a robin-like mask but wears her usual face paint. Everything else is the same

 **The Joker AKA Luan Loud:** Telekinesis and Flight. Everything else is the same

 **The Strong Suit AKA Lynn Loud JR:** Super Strength and wears a red Robin-like mask. Everything else about her costume is the same

 _ **I will only include the older siblings as I don't really want to include a vast range of heroes. Spidey would just get put into the dust (pun intended).**_

 **Spider-man (MCU) AKA Peter Parker:** Wall crawling, enhanced strength, agility, Spider-sense (Developing) and is equipped with web shooters and wears the Homemade suit from Homecoming

 _ **Some of the powers listed for the Full House Gang are inspired by Omnitrixter2's fanfictions.**_

 **This story takes place when Aunt May accepts a well paying job and wants to leave the dangers of Queens bringing Peter along to a town in Michigan, known as Royal Woods. Peter has had his Spider abilities for only 5 months but he doesn't quit his role of Spider-Man. Even if he worked hard to develop his reputation in Queens, the web-slinger is willing to give this town a shot and fit in. The first chapter will be released soon. Sorry if I disappointed you with just an intro to the powers and looks of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The First Day Part One**

It was a cold fall morning in October, 2017. The brown and orange leaves fell all over the town of Royal Woods. To the new resident of Royal Woods, Peter Parker, this had been new for him. The teenager had lived most of his life in the city, he had never really seen much greenery. Of course he had seen some out of the city, but that would only be for a short time. As the trucks arrived, they unloaded it's contents, showing furniture and other personal items.

Peter walked up to one of the workers and asked if he could help, but the workers put him down telling him to let the adults do the work, and so he did. Peter was already tired of adults telling him he was too young to do things, he wanted to show them that he could be independent. He knew he could show every single one of them through Spider-Man.

"Hey, Peter." Aunt May greeted the teenager.

"Oh uh hey May" Peter quickly replied in an awkward way.

"You seem pretty homesick already. Do you think you can live with this? You have a whole lot more space from that cramped apartment back in Queens" asked May.

"Yeah yeah, this is great. I just miss Ned. He would've loved the space here." The teenager replied.

"Oh don't you worry tough guy, I know you'll make new friends here. Hehe maybe even have a first love!" The Aunt said in excitement.

"Oh come on, I doubt that will happen this early.." said Peter blushing a little.

"Yeah, well you better get ready for school. Today's your first day. I already have your bag and things inside. Don't lose it again like your last 3!" Said May pointing her finger at Peter for that last sentence.

"I'll try. Hey umm when does school even begin?" said Peter, questioning his Aunt.

Aunt May checks her watch and is shocked by the timing.

"Oh I lost track of time! It starts in 20 minutes, you'll have to run for it!" May answered

"Wait, there isn't a bus? Oh whatever. Love you, May!" Said the teenager before running as fast as he could to his new school.

The 53 year old aunt smiled and waved to her nephew saying "Love you too!"

* * *

15 year old Luna Loud had left their family van known as "Vanzilla" along with her other siblings. They waved each other goodbye and ran towards the school. The older pair of siblings were in a very happy mood because of their alter egos and how popular they have become. Although, a few of the older siblings still get bullied, they don't really mind it and largely just ignore it.

Luna proceeded to enter the High School and put her headphones on and began listening to _Piece of my heart by Janis Joplin_. As she continued walking forward, she spotted groups of kids talking about the "Full House Gang". The superhero group is very popular among the school community and they are one of the biggest topics in the town.

Luna continued walking down the hallway and entered her first class, Science. The rocker disliked this class for the many reasons, the most common one being "It's so boring!".

As she entered the class, the students were talking about a new student and how he or she would be like. Many assumed it was going to be a druggie because of the amount the school had. Others assumed it would be a jock, and very few thought of this new student as another Geek or Nerd to pick on.

Luna didn't care very much for the big question around the class, she really just paid attention to the music she had been listening to. Luna's science teacher, Mr. Grope approached her, catching Luna's attention.

"Miss Loud, you should take those off. Class will begin soon." Said the weirdly last named teacher.

Luna nodded and continued to remove her headphones and got her school supplies out from her bag.

The bells wrang and Luna waited for everyone to settle down. Once everyone had settled down, the teacher got his supplies ready for their new science unit. The teacher took the attendance of all of the students with only one being missing. That one person being the new student.

Mr. Grope got infront of his desk which faced the entire class and said "Now some of you may know that we do have a new student, but he appears to be late. So you can all stop getting ready for your gree-"

A teenager quickly burst through the door scaring the teacher for a moment. The teenager pulled his bag straps up and said "S-sorry I'm late, sir! Jus-just got a bit lost in the new area..". Some students chuckled as it was obvious that he was nervous and some chuckled because of his appearance, comparing that to _Tom Holland_.

* * *

 **15 minutes earlier…**

Peter was running down the street thinking about how his new life would be and especially on how the town would react to the Spider-Man. The teenager was very much excited for Spider-Man to make his first debut. As Peter was lost in his exciting thoughts, he crashed into a two young boys that were also walking to school.

Peter quickly got up and helped them up. The two wiped some dust and dirt off themselves. One of the kids appeared to be African-American and was wearing big glasses. The other kid was caucasian and with… white hair?

As the 3 helped each other up, Peter quickly said "Oh oh umm I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking!"

The white-haired boy smiled and said "It's alright, it happens to me too! Hey, I don't recognize you. You must be new. I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." and offered to shake his hand.

The African-American did the same and introduced himself "And I'm Clyde Mcbride, nice to meet you!"

Peter smiled and shaked both of their hands and said "Oh uhh hi! I-I-I'm Peter, Peter Parker! Well I have to get going now!"

Peter quickly realized he had no idea where the High School was and rushed back to ask them. The two simply gave him directions and they parted ways.

"That guy sure does seem nice, but more nervous than ever!" Said the Albino haired boy

"Do you think he could take Lori!? They go to the same school and and and!?" Said Clyde worryingly.

"Don't worry Clyde, the guy looks like he's around Luna's age and plus, Lori already has a boyfriend" reassuring Clyde.

The two continued their walk towards their elementary school.

* * *

 **13 minutes later…**

Peter looked at his watch and had noticed there was only 2 minutes left until his class began. He rushed his way down the hallway and grabbed his _Midtown School of Science and Technology_ sweater he got from his last High School in Queens. Peter rushed to the school office and asked for his new schedule for his classes. The teenager quickly looked at his first class and ran off to the second floor. Without looking, Peter bumped into a few students while looking for his classroom number 216.

Peter was then stopped by a group of students who Peter accidentally bumped into to.

"Hey kid, I can tell your fresh meat, which is why I'll leave you off with a warning." said one of the big school jocks with a threatening glare which Peter completely ignored.

"Great, another Flash Thompson" Peter thought.

Peter continued to walk forward but the bullies stopped him again. "Kid, I didn't say you could leave yet. Give me five bucks and I'll let you off." said the bully.

"Look, I'm just trying to get by my first day. I'm gonna be late for clas-". The bell had wrang and Peter groaned and looking down at the ground.

The jock raised his fist and said "I warned you!" and swung his fist towards Peter.

Peter, with his fast reflexes, dodged the punch and ran right past the bully and down the hallway. The jocks were shocked by his move and chased him down the school hallways.

 **Okay I'm sure this is enough for the first chapter. This obviously needs some more work to it, but like I said before, I only do this for fun and this is my first fanfic. BTW Aunt May talks like that because she is the Marisa Tomei version. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Love,**

 **Delta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: The First Day Part Two**

Peter continued running down the hallways trying to lose the angered jock while trying to find his class number. Peter replayed the number 216 in his mind as if it were a broken record. Once he found the numbers closing in on 216, there were jocks waiting near the class door giving Peter a glare.

"Kid, I warned you. Just gimme my five god damn bucks or I'll throw you around like a deflated basketball!" said the angered jock giving one last warning.

"You really wanna go through this? I could just scream and the teachers could come running to me." said the teenager as he was already tired of their games.

"You think I care if I get expelled or suspended for beating the shit out of a what? A Freshmen? I've been suspended from all kinds of damn places, and I don't give tw-" the angered jock said looking at the ground before noticing Peter barging into his class without the Jock noticing.

"You son of a bi-!" the Jock was once again cut off by a teacher in the class nearby.

"Nigel, do you really wanna spend time in the office again?!" said a teacher walking towards the Jock.

"Alright, alright, I'll get to class!" and the jock proceeds to leave. As the Jock leaves, he gives Peter a threatening glare through the window as other students give an "Oooooooooooooo" noticing the event going on outside the classroom.

* * *

 **In Class After Parker Barges In...**

After the "Ooooooo"'s were given, Peter was adjusting his sweater as he was standing in front of his new class and realized how nervous he sounded when he apologized for being late. (Back in Part 1)

The teacher noticed Peter's science and technology sweater and said "Ah yes, a science student. Is that a sweater from your last school? If so, you are going to LOVE this class!"

"Oh umm.. Yeah! I was in the school's little science trivia team. Oh an-and I-I'm Peter Parker." said the nervous geek.

"Oh no need to be nervous, Mr. Parker. My name is Mr. Grope." said the oddly named science teacher.

The students chuckled when he said his name and the teacher rolled his eyes.

Peter was confused by what he said and asked "Uhhh.. ex-excuse me, come again? I don't think I heard it clearly.."

The teacher rolled his eyes and said once again "Ugh.. Mr. GROPE. Yeah yeah, I know. You can laugh if you'd like, everyone usually does."

Peter giggled for a small moment and said "Oh well umm.. S-sorry sir!" Peter said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, everyone does it." The teacher said quietly and then moved forward and announced the new student's name. "Alright, class. This is… What's your first name again and where are ya from kid?" The teacher said as he forgot the new student's name.

"P-Peter. A-a-and I'm from Q-queens, In-in uhh.. New Y-York.." said by the nervous teenager.

Peter was aware of how nervous he was and thought "If I could beat criminals and be everyone's hero, why can't I speak in front of a damn teacher?!"

"Alright. Well this is Peter Parker and he's from the Big Apple, New York. I expect you all to treat him well and give him a good impression of our school AND Royal Woods! Do you understand kiddos?" Said the teacher while paying attention on what their students were paying attention on.

A few students just replied with a "Yes, sir.." or an "Mhm..". The teacher noticed the young rocker, Luna Loud not paying attention at all and sitting alone.

"Miss Loud, did you hear what I said?" Said the teacher while walking to the young rocker.

"Oh, sorry teach! I was writing some notes!" Replied the Rocker girl as she just made that excuse up on the spot. Luna was really just daydreaming about herself as _The Night club_.

"Yeah, well since you seem so comfortable in your little spot, I'm gonna have Peter sit here." The teacher said as he crossed his arms.

"Wha- wait what?! C'mon dude! I love sittin' here ridin' alone!" Luna complained

"Well Peter WILL sit here. Your grades have also been dropping, so maybe Peter could even keep you in check." said the teacher

"Oh this is bogus dude. Whatever…" Luna said as she accepted defeat.

Luna thought to herself "This dude better not screw me over". The rocker looked up to see a nice but nervous boy with brown hair walking forwards and she was quickly stunned by his appearance as she had not been paying attention earlier when Peter barged in. Luna had become slightly attracted to the boy's look and smiled at him.

Peter noticed and he slightly blushed and smiled back, following with a "Oh umm.. H-hi! I-i-i-I'm Peter P-parker!" Parker said nervously.

"Heh.. Nice to meet you dude. I'm Luna, Luna Loud." Said the rocker while she too blushed slightly.

As Peter settled down, the students continued with their conversations. As he put his binders and other equipment on the table, he heard a student say "That battle was so sick! Did you see how Eleven of Hearts just swoop in and shoot that big laser at that bad guy!". Peter assumed they were speaking of a video game but he heard another student say "Yeah man! Dude, if that battle was a 2 blocks down, my house would've been so done!".

This caught Peter's attention, so he got up from his seat and walked towards the group of students speaking.

"Oh hey uhh.. What're you guys talking about? Some uhh.. Video game?" Asked Peter.

"Oh you haven't heard dude? The Full House Gang?" The student said questioning Peter.

"Ummm no… Who are they?" The curious teenager asked.

"They're a cool group of Superheroes! They got their own costumes and powers!" Said the student in excitement.

Peter just stood there in shock. The teenager couldn't believe there was already a Superhero team in Royal Woods already. He was so excited for the town to see Spider-Man, only for that dream to be crushed by the discovery of another popular team.

"Are you serious?... Are they basically the Avengers or something?" Peter said in disappointment.

"Well yeah, But they're all girls!" Said the student.

Peter thought to himself if they knew who the Spider-Man was. Videos of him in the suit saving lives blew up all over social media, so he assumed they had to know.

"Do you g-guys know who the uhh.. Spider-Man is?.." asked Peter.

The group of students looked at each other and looked back at Peter and said "Uhhhh… is it some kind of like circus act?..."

"N-no no, he's a uhh local superhero from where I came from." Said the teenager

"Uhhhh sorry dude, never did." Said the student

Peter looked down in disappointment because no one even knew who the Spider-Man even was. Not even a little rumor was heard of the masked hero of Queens.

* * *

Once the science class began, everyone began zoning out. Peter on the other hand was writing about new formulas to webbing while slightly listening to the teacher's rambling on Chemistry. Luna noticed Peter writing things down on his sheet but they were not even related to the subject being taught.

Very soon after that, the teacher brought in a cart full of science equipment filled with Bunsen burners, Test tubes, and other utensils and equipment. For Peter, this would be the perfect moment to test his new webbing formula out.

The teacher put students in pairs depending on who they were sitting next to, and Peter obviously got paired with Luna. The object given to the students was to match the formula the teacher instructed on the board of their class. Most of the class had pretty much failed to make the substance.

Peter kept on checking the instructions while Luna just watched him doing his thing. In a short amount of time, Peter was already almost finished the task.

Peter quickly took notice that he was doing all of the work as his Albert Einstein-like mind took control, he did not let Luna do anything.

"O-oh, sorry. I forgot, do you w-wanna help out with me?" Asked the teenager

"I mean if you want to continue, I'm alright with that dude.. But I really don't wanna seem useless towards ya dude." said the rocker.

"Alright, lets get to work." Said Parker

Peter guided Luna through the rest of the work and what to do next. Peter watched as she mixed chemicals and he noticed that she seemed comfortable with it now. For the first time, Science actually seemed…"Fun" to her, or maybe it was the fact that a boy is helping her.

"Ah you're great at this, Parker!" Said the teacher.

"Oh t-thank you, sir!" Said Peter as he smiled.

I can see why your parents sent you to a Science school." Said the surprised teacher and walked away.

"Parents…" Peter thought in his mind as his smile turned into a deep frown. No one had ever spoken of or mentioned his parents in a long time. The teenager barely even remembers them as he mainly grew up with his Aunt. He doesn't even know if they are alive.

Luna noticed his mood change and asked "Hey dude, you okay? You look like you got the blues, bro."

"Hmm? Oh y-yeah. I-I-it's nothing. I just r-r-remembered uhh.. Something.." Said the saddened teenage boy.

"Dude, I know I just met you and all, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Said the Rocker girl while smiling at Peter.

"T-thank you." Peter said with another minor blush.

"No problem, Dude." said Luna as she turned and faced the front.

 **50 Minutes Later…**

The bell had wrang which signaled that Period 1 had ended and that it was time to head to Period 2. As everyone came walking out of the class, Peter approached Luna once again.

"Hey uh.. Luna. Can you do me a favor, please?" asked the teenager.

"Yeah, sure bro. What do ya need?" replied Luna

"Oh I was just wondering that maybe… you could um… Show me around?.." said the nervous teenager.

"You mean like a tour guide, dude?" asked Luna.

"Well, sorta. I just wanna know good places around town and where to not good and stuff." said Peter.

"Sure, dude. I don't have anything else to do but restring my axe." Said Luna

"You play the guitar? Sweet. I'm not much of a musician, I used to be in my school's marching band. Anyways, do you want to me up at 3:30 at your place?" Said the teenager.

"Sure dude, I'm good at 3. Oh and let me write my address down for you." Responded Luna.

Luna proceeded to grab a sheet of paper and write down the location of her home. While she was writing, Peter stopped to think about the group of superheroes and what they think of him or what they looked like. "Maybe I could join their cool team!" Peter thought, but it was quickly shut down mainly because he wanted to be more independent as a hero.

"Here ya go, dude. 1216 Franklin Avenue. Don't lose this sheet, dude." Peter nodded and Luna proceeded to walk away as she had a class to get to and Peter walked away as well.

* * *

 **End of the School Day…**

The teenage boy, Peter Parker, walked out of his final music class which he also shared with Luna. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a group of kids laughing and yelling at someone walking by.

"Hah, guys look! It's the beaver of Royal Woods!" said a random student in the crowds

The students began laughing as the girl began running away and so, Peter followed.

Parker followed the girl to a stairwell and spotted her crying alone in the corner. Peter walked up in worry as it reminded him of what he had to go through in the past. The girl appeared to have brown hair, buck teeth.

"Uhhhh.. Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Go away.." The girl responded.

"I w-wanna help you. I saw what happened back there." Peter said.

"Well you know why I'm in this state, now go." the girl said.

"Let me help you. M-my name is Peter. What's yours?" Peter said.

"There's no point in saying. I do so much for this community and they throw me around like a sock puppet!" The girl said.

Peter frowned as he experienced the same thing in the past when he first became Spider-Man. He did so much for his community, but people like Flash just put him down.

"I get what you mean. I went through the same thing. My class called me heh… Penis Parker.." Said Peter while reflecting on his time with Flash.

The girl did not reply and just looked down.

"Look, just keep doing whatever you're doing to help with the community. Maybe.. Maybe you'll earn some respect from your time with them. Trust me, they'll respect you."

"And how do you know they will?" The girl asked.

"Well.. there was a local superhero in my old home. He was wanted for being a "Vigilante". Eventually when time passed on, he was respected for saving the lives of others.

"A-and who was his name?" The girl asked as she whipped a tear.

"Ohh heh.. I don't uh.. Remember.. It was some time ago.." Peter said as he realized that if he said "Spider-Man", she would know who his identity would be once the hero makes his debut in Royal Woods.

The girl got up and whipped her tears and said "Oh well.. I'll try. M-my name's Luan. Luan Loud."

"Beautiful name. Well I have to go now, I gotta go somewhere. See you around!" Peter said as he smiled and walked away.

"B-bye…" Luan blushed from that first comment about her name and walked outside to find Vanzilla.

"Come on Luan! My patrol is literally gonna start soon! The town needs some saving some saving!" said Lori as she drives in front of Luan.

* * *

Peter put on his earbuds and began walking home from school. As the teen was walking home, listening to his jams, he thought of what Aunt May had before. Maybe he did find a date already which would be Luna. A part of Peter told him this would just be a tour. Another part told him this would be turning into a date. He was lost in his own mind when he heard a big yell in the alley. Parker smiled and thought to himself, "Well I guess this is Spider-Man's debut!" and ran into a nearby porta potty.

* * *

 **Alright, there's Part Two. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll try to add more Spider-Man into the mix soon along with the Full House Gang. K, enjoy and pls criticize, I'm probably not gonna pay attention to it, but go ahead.**

Love,

Delta ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: New Hero**

As Peter burst into the porta potty he was immediately met with a horrible stench. The teenager looked back to see a construction worker doing his 'thing'.

"Oh God! I-I-I'm very sorr-" The teenager said before he was interrupted by the pissed off worker.

"What the? Get the hell outta here kid! You broke the damn lock!" The angered construction worker said as he began pulling up his pants.

"Uh you know what? I'll just take th-the other potty.." Parker said as he quickly backed away and smiled awkwardly and walked into the other porta potty.

"Damn kids.." the construction worker said as he examined the lock which had broken due to Peter's strength.

* * *

Peter began taking his suit out of his bag while removing his clothes. The teenager shook the porta potty a little too hard it had almost fallen. After removing his clothing, he had thrown the clothes into his bag and pulled out his homemade Spider-Man suit he had made in Queens.

The Wall Crawler, Spider-Man had walked out of the porta potty feeling ready for action. He had been waiting for this moment since he had gotten to Royal Woods. As he walked out, he put on his custom-made welding goggles which had the ability to move it's lense to help the Wall Crawler's senses.

"The hell are you?" A construction worker asked as he saw him emerge from the porta potty.

"Oh you'll know soon pal! I'm your friendly neighborhood Sp-" Peter was soon interrupted by a gunshot which came from the same alley the screaming had come from.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Peter said as he ran and slung a web to the roof looking down the alley.

"Jesus Christ, call the cops! There's gunshots going on and a crazy guy in a red suit!" The construction worker said as he ran and called out to his co-worker.

* * *

"Yeah now you know this shit is real! Hand me your damn money you old hag!" The robber said as he pointed the gun straight at her face.

"Give me the damn money! I don't got all day!" The robber said as he moved the gun closer to the elderly woman's head.

"Sir, please! My grandson needs it for medication!" The elderly lady pleaded.

"I don't give a fuck about a dying kid, now hand it over you old hag!" The robber said again as he was losing patience.

The elderly lady then began looking behind the robber in surprise.

"The hell you lookin at la.." The robber said as he turned around and saw a man in red and blue.

"Oh man, that's cold.. including stealing from old ladies. Huge robber cliché." The man in the red and blue suit said.

"The hell are you?! This ain't your damn business, so beat it!" The robber said as he grabbed the old lady and aimed the pistol to her head.

"Oh come on man, don't do that.. Okay, I'll just" The Wall Crawler said before he quickly slung a web at the criminal's pistol and brought it to the hands of the web slinger.

The Web Slinger than destroyed the pistol with his hands due to his enhanced strength.

"Oh hey now, chill man! I'll pay you off if you let me go!" The criminal begged.

"Alright, yeah yeah sure. Go run off!" The Wall Crawler said.

The man ran off but only made it barely as a web had stuck to his back, dragging him back.

"Hehe Get over here!" The Wall Crawler said as he dragged him to a street light.

"No please don't kill me! Please!" The criminal begged once again.

"No no no, I don't kill people, man! Now you're gonna wait in time out before the cops arrive!" The Web Slinger said as he attached the man to the street light.

"Anything, just don't hurt me!" The criminal said the last time.

"Yeah, yeah." The Wall Crawler said as he walked towards the elderly lady.

"Who are you..?" The elderly woman asked.

"Oh, I'm your friendly ne-" The Wall Crawler said before he was interrupted again buy a woman flying over the two.

"Oh come on! Again!?" The wall crawler said.

"Oh great, robbing elderly women. Look kid, I don't know who you are, but you should just go before I literally turn you into a human pretzel." The mysterious woman said as she hovered over the two.

"W-what? Wait? Me? Robbing? I literally beat the robber and put the guy over there!" The Wall Crawler said as he tried to explain the misunderstanding.

"Yeah sure.. Can you explain why there's reports of a lunatic in a red and blue suit on the radio?" The mysterious woman asked.

"W-whoa wait what? I only came out here to save this woman?! Who are you anyways!?" The Wall Crawler said as he was confused with the entire situation.

"How do you not know? Do you like literally live under a rock or something? Ugh I'm The High Card!" The High Card said in a dramatic way.

"Oh you're part of that card group I heard of. Well you definitely don't look like a Queen of Hearts, that's for sure.." The Wall Crawler said as he slightly chucked.

"Oh you're so done you little rascal!" The High Card said as she flew forward towards the Wall Crawler.

As she was flying towards him for a punch, Peter grabbed the old lady as she was about to explain what had happened and dodged the High Card's punch and the superwoman ended up crashing into a brick wall.

The Web Slinger slung his web forward while carrying the lady and placed her down.

"S-Sorry for the little problem, have a good day!" The Spider-Man said as he waved her goodbye and slung a web bringing him towards a roof.

"Whew! She's gone." Peter said as he looked back at the alley while standing on the roof of a building.

As the Wall Crawler turned to face forward, he saw an angered High Card clenching her fists.

"Oh that doesn't look good. Look, can I just go, I gotta be somewh-" The Wall Crawler said as he was punched in the face by the High Card. The punch wasn't very effective against Parker, but he took it as a sign of anger from the woman.

The Wall Crawler recovered quickly and said "Geez, what's with you people and interruptions?"

"Shut it. Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you're dealing with a member of the Full House Gang! I suggest you surrender before I literally break you like a pretzel. Just put down those things on your wrists and go back home, kid." High Card warned.

"No thanks, Hannah Montana. I'd like to keep my inventions with me, but you can look at them if you want!" The Web Slinger said right before shooting a large amount of webs on her face, blinding her.

"Wha- ew! This is so sticky! I'm swear I'm going to literally kill you!" The super-powered woman said as she flew in any direction, trying to find the Spider-Man.

Slightly intimidated by that last sentence, The Wall Crawler said "Well I'll take that as my que to leave. If anyone asks, the name is Spider-Man!" He said before positioning himself for a swing, but he noticed there was someone looking out the window, filming the events.

"Oh hey, you're filming. What's up Royal Woods, I'm your friendly new neighborhood, Spider-Man! Don't mind what happened, just a misunderstanding" The Web Slinger said as he swung on his web across the city.

"Uhh nice message dude! Sick, that dude just beat the High Card! Can't wait till Margaret gets a load of this!" The camera man said as he ran back inside his home.

As for the High Card, she was still blinded. The High Card tried tearing the webbing off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Yuck! What is this goo made of!" She said while still trying to rip the web off.

After a number of tries, she accepted the fact that her strength wasn't enough for the webbing, so she reached down to grab her radio and called for her sister, the " Eleven of Hearts" to help her tear off the webbing.

 **25 minutes Later…**

The High Card was still waiting on the same roof she had been beat on. Every second, she grew impatient. Finally, she heard someone fly by her.

"Leni, is that you?!" Lori asked as she was still blinded and was unable to identify the person in front of her.

"Like yeah, I'm here! What's that nasty stuff on your face?" Leni asked as she tried touching the webs.

"I think this is literally a bunch of webs or something!" Lori responded as she struggled to navigate her way to Leni.

"Webs! No No NO! Icky spiders could be in those!" Leni yelled as she backed away from her sister.

"What? No! Don't be silly! Just get this off me with your laser beams or whatever!" Lori said in annoyance.

"Okay! Go away Spiders!" The Eleven of Hearts (Leni) said as she melted her way through the webs carefully in an attempt to not burn her sister's face.

Soon, the webs melted away and Lori regained her vision. She began looking around for the Web Slinger who had done this to her.

"Lori, like, what happened?" The sister asked.

"Some Spider freak happened! He said he sav-" Lori was interrupted by Leni

"SPIDER! NO NO NO!" Leni freaked out once she heard of a Spider.

"No, Leni! It wasn't literally a Spider! It was some kid!" Lori reassured her sister.

"Oh okay! I was gonna go home and grab the spider repellent!" Leni said.

"Mhm… Well we literally need to get home and tell the others about this guy, he could be bad." Lori said as she began flying over to their home.

"Okay, lets go! I can't wait to see what Dad made!" Leni said in excitement as she followed Lori through the air.

During the flight, Lori was just wondering about the teenager who had just beat her. She couldn't believe a kid beat her and got away with it. At this point, she was determined to find this strange "Spider-Man" and bring him to justice.

(Insert Line Here)

Spider-Man was laying on Gus' Games N' Grub while drinking some soda while scrolling through his phone. It had been nearly 40 minutes after his little fight with the leader of the Full House Gang, the High Card. Peter had actually expected the fight with the leader to be harder, maybe like the boss battles in _Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga_ , which is a game Parker loves.

As he was scrolling through his social media, he had noticed a video that had gained over 1 million views and it had only been uploaded around 20-30 minutes ago. As he clicked the video, he noticed something about it, the town. The video proceeded to show a man in a red and blue suit swinging onto a roof being followed by a woman in a white and light blue suit wearing a scarf.

In Parker's mind, he was thinking how this video had gotten viral this fast, but he soon realized that because of the Full House Gang's popularity, everyone in the State would know about them and check updates on them. The video had ended with Spider-Man's message to the camera man. Once the video ended, he scrolled down to see what the viewers thought of this event.

"OMG the High Card got beat up LMAO I hope this spider guy lives up to his word! Man, I hope these people are gonna love me." Peter said as he read the comments out loud.

As he continued scrolling down, a lot of comments were about her being beat for the first time and Spider-Man rising for the top and very few of them threatened Spider-Man for beating their idol.

"Wow, I'm becoming famous already! Can't wait to save more people already!" Parker said in excitement while putting his mask back on and throwing his trash out.

As he climbed back up the roof, a woman shouted in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you're that Spider-Man! I can't believe you beat the Full House Gang's leader so easily! Can I get a selfie with you, please!?" The girl begged while also being so happy to see this new hero.

"Oh yeah, sure!" The web slinger said as he positioned himself beside the woman in front of the camera.

"Oh my gosh, wait till my friends hear about this! Oh and my name's Carol by the way. Carol Pingrey! Nice meeting you!" Carol said as she walked off in excitement.

"You too uhhh… Carol! Right, Carol!" The Web Slinger said as he began swinging away from the grub.

As Spider-Man was swinging away, he realized he had to make it to his new friend's home down in Franklin Avenue.

 **Holy fuck, that was some shit. I made that crap on the spot so sorry if it's shit. It may take more time for me to post some content. I got some school work to do so I do this shit on my spare time. I honestly don't fuckin' know what I'm gonna write next but I'll think of some shit fast.**


End file.
